Whiskers
by LittleSunset264
Summary: When Donald wakes up, he notices the whiskers he's growing and attempts to cut them off. (One-shot)


Donald stretched and yawned.

He went into a bathroom. He scratched his face and looked in the mirror. It took him a minute, but he realized that there were some feathers growing on the side of his face. The whiskers weren't very long, but they were long enough to be noticeable and to be needing a cut.

"...Ah phooey." Donald sighed as he began opening the mirror, revealing all of the stuff that was in it. "Where are the scissors?"

He saw them hidden behind some medication bottles, so he moved them to the side before picking up the small scissors. Very carefully, he tried to cut part of the whiskers to start off. While it was successful, with some of the cut feathers gliding down to the floor, he accidentally cut himself as well. Feeling the cut, he hissed just so he wouldn't yelp in pain.

Donald quickly grabbed a piece of tissue and put it right onto the cut. He groaned, cursing under his breath. Of course he would get hurt no matter how safe he tried to be.

"Need some help?"

Donald jumped and looked towards the door. Scrooge stood at the bathroom door, with a subtle hint of a soft smile on his face. Donald only slumped and laid the empty arm onto the bathroom sink.

"I think I can handle myself, Scrooge." He removed the tissue and looked at it. There was a bit of blood on it, which then he folded it again and put it back on there. "What are you doing in here anyways?"

"Whit? Can Ah nae visit me nephew e'ery once in a while?"

Donald narrowed his eyebrows. "What is it that you want?"

"Nothin', Donald, Ah promise."

He wasn't too convinced that he came just because he wanted to see him. Donald wasn't going to push it, though, seeing he wanted to stick with that. He took the tissue away once again and looked at it. There was less blood on it unlike last time. He folded it again, put it back there, and after several seconds, he removed it. On the tissue, there was almost to no blood this time around.

Donald put it down and went for the scissors. Scrooge's hand touched the scissors first, grabbing them for him. He looked up at his uncle.

"Ah wull cut yer whiskers fer ye, lad. And Ah dinna wanna hear aboot it, yer just goin' ta cut yersel worse than ye already hae!"

Donald wanted to argue, but he kept his beak shut and grumbled. Scrooge started snipping away at the whiskers, white feathers falling down to the floor little by little.

Before he knew it, one side was completely done. It looked like he never had any whiskers growing there besides the spot where he accidentally cut himself. Scrooge began cutting the other side.

"Ye know, Donald," Scrooge started, "ye cudae let them grow out, they widae look as great as mine!"

"Please, I don't wanna look like you." Donald replied before he quietly talked to himself. "...Stupid McDuck genes..."

"Hey, ye wantit ta be a lad and Ah helped ye, so that's on ye Donald." Scrooge said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

Donald looked at Scrooge and crossed his arms as well while his eyebrows furrowed. Scrooge opened one of his eyes and stared at him. They both started laughing, with the trillionaire cracking up first. After a few seconds, they stopped and Scrooge cleared his throat.

They went back to getting the rest of Donald's whiskers cut off. More feathers fell to the ground, the rest being gone from his face. That side of his face looked similar to the other. The younger duck put his hand where the whiskers used to be, moving it up and down to feel the spot where Scrooge cut. He smirked as he felt how soft it was. Scrooge brushed away any feathers that fell onto Donald on the way down.

He then put the scissors down. He began walking away from the bathroom.

Donald looked at him. "Hey." Scrooge looked back. "Even though you didn't need to do that for me, thanks. I... Appreciate it."

"No problem, Donald." Scrooge averted his vision. "Do ye want some tea, by the way?"

The question caught Donald off guard, causing him to hesitate for a second. "...Yeah, sure, I guess I could have a cup or two."

Scrooge smiled and walked out of the bathroom. Donald stared at himself in the mirror. His back slumped and his arms laid down onto the sink. Then he looked at a photo that was taken over a decade ago. He put his hand on it. It was a picture of him, Daisy, Panchito, and José a couple of years before Della had Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

Donald smiled sadly at the picture. He missed them a whole lot. He decided to call all three of them after whenever Scrooge had to leave. Then he let go of the picture frame and looked away from it. His arms left the surface of the sink and he turned around, walking towards the door.

It was better not to leave Scrooge waiting, and it was time for him to leave the bathroom anyways.

* * *

A/N: I remember saying something about Donald having the McDuck whiskers and I wanted to make a short one-shot covering upon it. Figured it'd be something different since usually it's one of the triplets having the whiskers, notably Louie, but I thought this would be a nice change of pace. Usually I'm just like "...what if Donald had those whiskers tho" which I'll have to draw a picture of that at some point.

Besides, I figured it'd be nice if there was some Donald-Scrooge fluff and whatever, knowing I haven't exactly written any of that yet, so there ya go!


End file.
